


Detroit Messenger - Gavin Route (Part 1)

by Akakitsune



Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [4]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Mystic Messenger and Detroit: Become Human crossover, gavin reed route, i apologize in advance for the lack of curses, weird crossover
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 16:55:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24140176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akakitsune/pseuds/Akakitsune
Summary: Gavin decides to take the time to tease you outside of the group chat.At least there's no angry duck noises this time...
Relationships: Gavin Reed/Reader
Series: Detroit Messenger (Detroit: Become Human) [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1360966
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Detroit Messenger - Gavin Route (Part 1)

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, my plan is to at least make a chapter a day for whatever route. The order is probably going to be Nines, Connor, Gavin, and Hank (the next chapter to come out is an exception cause I haven't made a chapter for Hank yet). Just know that if your preferred route chapter isn't out yet, that might be why. 
> 
> Also I wanted to say that, again, the cursing is going to have to be toned down due to my limited resources. Be aware of that if there's a lack of cursing or if there are really weird censors littered in the fanfic. Either way, I apologize in advance. 
> 
> Anyways, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter!

You grabbed a mug from the kitchen and began pouring yourself a cup of coffee. You breathed in the scent. The distinct fragrance of coffee never failed to calm you down, no matter the situation. Given the recent circumstances, you foresaw yourself making cup after cup of the drink. Not because you wanted to drink it, but just because the cafe-esque feeling warmed you. 

You felt your phone vibrate in your pocket. Slipping it out, you sighed. Of course it had to be this prick. 

"Gavin" started the chat.

Gavin: guess who told connor about furries :)

"(Y/UN)" joined the chat.

(Y/UN): Like you're not a furry

Gavin: no you

(Y/UN): Well whatever

(Y/UN): Did you finally decide on a username?

Gavin: i just like to screw with hank

Gavin: its hilarious 

Gavin: so you're really screwed up on this stupid android thing?

Gavin: its just a hunk of plastic

(Y/UN): Gavin

(Y/UN): They were getting bashed on the head with a bat, repeatedly

(Y/UN): If that's not disturbing to you, I don't know what is

Gavin: like i said

Gavin: hunk of plastic

Gavin: honestly it kills me to know that people really fell for that rights crap

(Y/UN): And?

(Y/UN): You have to work with one

(Y/UN): If you don't want one "replacing you", you might wanna change your attitude

Gavin: ok geez

Gavin: didn't realize fowler held you captive

Gavin: got cameras in your house?

(Y/UN): You're a jerk

Gavin: maybe i am but i don't give a damn

Gavin: you get way too defensive over those things, anyways

Gavin: you really believe those things are human?

(Y/UN): Yeah

(Y/UN): Yeah I do

(Y/UN): Can you respect my opinion for once?

"Gavin" is typing...

You groaned, annoyed as you set the coffee cup down on the side table. Gavin was infuriating sometimes. He was funny when he was in a good mood and not ranting about androids, or complaining about Hank. Other times, he just became a jerk. 

Gavin: ok ok fine

Gavin: but you do know that i'm never gonna change my mind

(Y/UN): I know.

(Y/UN): Do you have to tell me anything about the investigation or not?

(Y/UN): Cause you can leave otherwise.

Gavin: oh

Gavin: oh yeah

It took a few minutes for Gavin to reply. You stared at your phone, frustrated yet curious. 

"Gavin" sent a photo.

Gavin: didn't you say you wanted to meet my cat once?

You smiled to yourself. The picture was of his orange tabby cat being held up beside Gavin's play-pouting face. It was honestly kind of cute. What was cuter was the fact that he named the cat Pumpkin Spice.

That's the reason you kept talking to him. You know he wasn't a complete prick. When he wanted to behave, he was honestly... Not that bad...

(Y/UN): He's so cute!!

Gavin: which one :)

(Y/UN): I will punch you in the throat

Gavin: fair enough

Gavin: hate to interrupt our loving conversation

Gavin: but i gotta go feed this little goblin

Gavin: see ya, loser

"Gavin" left the chat.

You found yourself a little disappointed by him leaving so soon. He had just started becoming the Gavin you knew best; gentle and sweet. You stared at the past texts, then the picture that he sent. You looked around as if someone was watching, then downloaded the picture. 

'Black mail.' You told yourself. 'Its just black mail. Nothing else.'


End file.
